Relationship
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione goes back for her 7th year while Harry and Ron are searching for hurcruxs. The relationship between Hermione and McGonagall grows. Hermione/Minerva romance. AU. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. I have just borrowed the characters and will return them unharmed when I'm done playing._**

**_I do not had a Beta ... all mistakes are my own. If you spot any throughout this fic, please let me know and I shall change it._**

**_A/N : I know I've not posted in a while but now I don't have school until September, I'm free to write as much as I wish, that is along as my muse stays with me Lol. I have another chapter of this written and I'm working on the 3rd chappie. I'll post one chapter a week as I'm having to write a chapter a week. I'm going to try and keep each chapter at 2,000 words or more. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this fic._**

**_It's set in Hermione's 7th year when Harry and Ron are looking for Horcruxs. It's AU._**

**_Now, enough of my waffling ... on with the story!_**

* * *

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall sat in the train compartment all by herself as she did at the beginning of every year, wanting to travel with her students to make sure they were all safe and well during the long journey from London to Hogsmeade. She let the words of her muggle novel roll over her as she listened to the occasional whistle of the train and the chatter of students as they walked by. As, like every other year, Minerva would have at the very least, one student who opened the door and then quickly leave. She hated being alone, but ever since Alice had passed away, she had forbidden her heart to feel any kind of emotion, that was, at least, until Miss Hermione Granger came back for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione had used a time turner throughout her third year which meant that she was already seventeen and of age. She, of course was the only one besides Dumbledore that knew about Hermione's trips back in time to take all of her lessons. Minerva allowed her thoughts to slowly slip towards Hermione, as she had now become to Minerva.

Just an hour into the journey, Minerva was joined by none other than the very person of her thoughts. Minerva blushed lightly and quickly fought to keep her thoughts at bay. Hermione sat across from Minerva and pulled out a note book. Minerva smiled at the young woman and got back to reading her book, but, after half an hour of the pair trying to concentrate on what they were doing, Hermione had had enough of the pregnant silence that hung between them and took the first step to rid them of it.

"How are you, Minerva?" Hermione asked shyly, not sure what her Professor and friend would say.

"I'm good Hermione. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Not really been doing much, spent most of my time away from my parents."

"Why's that?"

"They seem to have taken a not so good view on me being a witch. They've decided to ignore me and leave me to my own devices."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Minerva's voice was softer than before and her eyes sparkled slightly in the light.

"It's okay. I'll manage." Hermione moved to sit next to Minerva.

"At least you've got the boys to help you out."

"I haven't seen them. Last I heard they weren't coming back this year, something to do with Dumbledore." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, there is something I _can_ promise."

"What's that?"

"That you'll always have me," Minerva whispered.

Hermione turned and looked at her professor, well, more friend than anything else. She had hung her head and a tear slipped down her cheek unnoticed. Hermione gently put her arms around Minerva and gave her a caring hug. Oh how Hermione wished she could just kiss the woman in her arms. Unknown to her, the older witch was wishing exactly the same thing. Minerva returned the embrace and the two of them sat there together in each others arms until they heard the Trolley Lady coming down the corridor some time later.

Smiling, Minerva broke the contact, but didn't move away. She held Hermione's hand for a moment or two before letting go and picking up her two way mirror with Albus as it started to beep at her. While Minerva was talking to Albus, Hermione summoned her backpack and dug out the photo album she had been sent by Dumbledore himself. She was going to wait until they were at Hogwarts to ask Minerva about it, but she decided that it would be easier to ask her now, when nothing else could or would interrupt.

"Minerva?"

"Yes dear?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me this a few weeks ago and I was wondering if you could tell me about it?"

"My old photo album, gosh, it's been so long since I've even looked at it, let alone gone through it." Minerva sighed, her brain busy thinking of what she could tell the beautiful young woman next to her, and also thinking up ways in which she could kill the Headmaster and get away with it. How dare he go through her personal chambers when she wasn't even any where near Hogwarts? She would defiantly be having words with him when they arrived. Hermione passed her the album and she sat and looked through it for a while, she herself remembering all the times she had spent, happy and sad with Alice. Sighing, Minerva started to give the young woman a brief but emotional explanation of the book in her hands, her fingers gently running over the wonderful golden name engraved on the hard leather cover. "This album was put together by Albus and Alice when she was diagnosed with cancer, there was nothing the healers could do for her, so a week before she passed away, she gave me this." A lone tear trailed down her high cheek bone. "Maybe one day I will tell you about Alice, but it is too fresh today. Alice wrote about each photograph underneath, you may borrow it and read through it if you wish, unless, that is, you have already done so."

"I was going to hand it back to you after the feast tonight, Minerva."

"Thank you, dear." Minerva's thoughts slid back to the days when Alice was alive.

After staying silent for almost an hour, Hermione decided to comfort the older witch next to her as she went through her precious thoughts. So, she brought her into a warm embrace and held her, whispering gently into her ear. Minerva smiled at something Hermione said and laughed at another. The mirror started to beep again, but Minerva ignored it, concentrating on Hermione instead. Hermione insisted on going to go and get changed half an hour before they arrived at the platform and Minerva reluctantly let her leave. Her thoughts started to wonder again and she desperately tried to bring them back under control. Yes, Hermione was of age, but she was still a student. She made a mental note to check the rules set out by the Ministry of Magic, Board of Governors and Albus. She had a copy of each sat in the top draw of her office desk, but all thoughts were brought back to reality when Hermione came back in and instantly crawled back into Minerva's arms. Smiling, Minerva sighed and held the young woman for what she guessed would be the first and last time.

Two hours later and the welcome feast was well on its way. Hermione was picking at her food and pushing it around her plate, trying to make it look as if she was eating. Minerva on the other hand was eating gracefully at the head table and was at the same time keeping a close eye on Hermione. When she saw that Hermione wasn't eating anything, even though everyone else was eating their puddings, she leaned over to Albus and whispered in his ear, excusing herself and Hermione from the end of the feast. He told her that he would welcome the Gryffindors and explain that something had come up. Minerva thanked him and quickly stood, she went and sat herself next to Hermione and talked to her in a whispered voice.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has excused us both from the rest of the feast. Do you want to come to my chambers and talk?"

Hermione nodded and stood as did Minerva. They both walked silently through the corridors of the castle until they reached Minerva's chambers. Minerva let her in and summoned some tea and fruit for them to eat and drink. The silence between them lasted a few moments and quickly became a pregnant one.

"Hermione, you need to eat something," Minerva whispered, breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry Minerva."

"Hermione, what's wrong? You were so happy on the train."

"I don't want to talk about it Minerva." A single tear trickled down her cheek and splashed on their joined hands.

Minerva nodded and brought Hermione into her arms and rocked her as she cried. Anything could have happened in the four hours which the pair had spent apart once they reached Hogsmeade Station. Minerva continued to whisper softly to the young woman in her arms until there was a familiar knock at her door. She carefully placed the now sleeping woman on the sofa and quickly answered the door to a beaming Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop by and see if you're okay. I didn't see Miss Granger in the common room earlier."

"I'm fine Albus." Minerva stepped back and allowed Albus into her living room where Hermione was resting.

"Is she okay, Minerva?"

"I'm not sure, Albus. I'm going to spend tomorrow with her and speak to her. Lessons don't start for another week."

"Okay, Minerva. You know where I am if you need me."

"I know, Albus," Minerva whispered as Albus brought her into a friendly hug.

"Just don't forget to take care of yourself as well, Minerva."

"I promise Albus."

"Good. And now I will bid you good night."

"Good night Albus." Minerva embraced Albus one last time before he stepped back out of her private chambers. Minerva took a seat on the edge of the sofa and gently brushed a lose lock behind Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled in her sleep and Minerva sighed. She stood, lifted Hermione into her arms and carried her to her bedroom where she transfigured her school robes into pyjamas and then went about her own bedtime routine.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself in an oddly familiar bed she knew it not to be hers as there were too many windows. She stretched and stood, heading into the living room.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Morning Minerva."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

"I'm good. What do you want to do today, Hermione?"

"Don't lessons start today?"

"No, we've got a week before they start as we a still a few Professors down."

Hermione nodded and went and sat down in front of the fire. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She wanted to stay busy but with no lessons that would mean spending time in the library even though she had read every book in the school the previous year.

Half an hour later, Minerva sat next to Hermione and held her hands.

"Talk to me Hermione."  
"There's nothing wrong," Hermione whispered.

Minerva just nodded and squeezed her hand. "Come and have something to eat with me Hermione, you didn't have anything last night."

"I'm not hungry." Hermione whipped away a tear and bowed her head.

"Speak to me dear, please," Minerva pleaded. She hated seeing Hermione hurt and upset.

Hermione let a few more tears that were burning the back of her eyes slip down her cheeks slowly. "I feel so alone." Hermione went to say something else, but sobs overtook her body. Minerva held her close and whispered soothingly into her ear, making promises that she won't leave her.

They stayed in front of the fire for who knows how long. It wasn't until there was a knocking at the door did Minerva realise that it was time for lunch. Minerva stood and opened it slightly.

"Minerva, come down to the Great Hall?"

"I don't know Albus. I want to stay with Hermione."

Albus nodded. "Just make sure you both eat."

"I promise Albus."

"Good." Albus gave Minerva a friendly hug before turning and leaving for lunch.

"Is there something between you and Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked from her spot on the floor.

"No. I prefer women, he men." Minerva smiled. "Why?"

"Just curious."

Minerva nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Want something to eat now dear?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Minerva collected some sandwiches from the kitchen table that one of the house-elves had brought up. She passed one to Hermione who was now sat on the sofa.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered.

"Just eat what you can dear."

Hermione nodded and started to nibble on her sandwich. Minerva soon followed suit, keeping an eye on the gorgeous woman next to her.

When they had both finished their lunch, Minerva pulled the young woman into a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little better."

"Want to talk?"

"What about?"

"Anything."

"How do you know if you like women or not?"

"I'm not too sure. I went out with a few boys while I was here, but it never really sparked anything for me, so I tried going out with a couple of girls. Doing that made me realise that women are what lights my fire." Hermione nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm gay."

"Okay."

"I've been out with a couple of boys."

"Ronald and someone from Dermstrang?"

"Yes. I haven't really enjoyed either and I have feelings for someone that goes deeper than a crush ... much deeper."

"Can you tell me who she is?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just want to get back into a normal routine before I start thinking about a relationship. Besides, she wouldn't have me any way."

"I think you may be surprised."

"Maybe, but I don't want to ruin the friendship that the both of us have built up."

"Is it anyone I know?"

Hermione simply nodded and swiftly changed the topic hoping that Minerva would forget.

That night, Hermione once again fell asleep in Minerva's arms. Minerva smiled and held her close throughout the night. Both had smiles on their faces as they silently dreamed of the woman next to them.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter as promised =-D I really appreciate hearing your thoughts and comments, so please don't hesitate to hit that review button with a stick =-) All mistakes are my own, if you spot any, please let me know so I can correct it. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hermione!"

"Yeah!"

Minerva stuck her head around the study door. "I've got to go to a meeting with Albus. Are you going to be alright here?"

"Sure." Hermione stood and gave Minerva a hug.

"I'll be back dear."

"I know." Hermione and Minerva smiled at each other before they went their separate ways.

Two hours later and Minerva still hadn't arrived back. Hermione was getting a little nervous, since coming back to the castle two days ago, she hadn't been alone, Minerva had always been by her side. She resisted the urge to go and find Minerva by digging out her drawing pad from the study and settling down in front of the fire, pencil in one hand, book on her lap.

A large black eagle brought Hermione from her task an hour later when he tapped on the closest window. Thinking it was bringing something for Minerva, she grabbed her wand and opened the window without stopping what she was doing for more than a minute. The eagle sat by her and waited 'till she took the black parchment from its leg before flying back out the open window. She looked to see who it was addressed to and paled when she saw her own name written in silver, the seal that held it close was blood red and that of the Dark Mark. She was so frightened that she left her pencil and book drop to the floor as she hurriedly walked as quick as she could without running to get to the Headmaster's office.

When she arrived at the top of the moving stairs behind the gargoyle, she didn't even have to knock before she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in Miss Granger."

"Good afternoon, Professors."

Minerva quickly stood and hugged the girl. "Hermione, what's wrong dear?" Concern was all that was in her voice.

With a shaky hand, Hermione handed Minerva the parchment. "I just got it," she whispered.

Minerva paled when she saw the seal and passed it straight to Albus, not wanting to know the horrors it held. Minerva put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to the sofa in front of the blazing fire. She brought Hermione into her arms and held her, whispering softly to her in an effort to comfort her.

Carefully, Albus broke the seal and unfolded the black parchment. He starred unbelievingly at what it held.

"Hermione, you are not to leave Minerva's side, no matter what," Albus said quietly, seriously.

"But why?"

"Voldemort has put a price on your head."

"Can – can I see what's on the parchment please, Sir?"

Albus nodded and passed it to her. He saw no reason why it should be kept from her. Minerva gasped and Hermione began to sobbed, turned and buried her head in Minerva's chest. Hermione let go of the parchment and the photo of her tortured and dead parents fell to the wooden floor along with the warning from Voldemort.

"I'll have your things moved over tonight," Albus said quietly. He wanted nothing more than to protect the two women in front of him.

"Thank you Albus," Minerva whispered.

"Take care of her Min."

Minerva nodded and flooed back to her rooms, leaving the photograph and parchment with Albus. She didn't want Hermione any more upset than she already was.

That night, Hermione went to the guest room and unpacked her things. She needed time alone to think, and being held by the one she wanted to openly love, wasn't helping any. So, once she had everything in the right place, she went through her nightly routine and cried herself to sleep. She may have drifted from her parents, but she missed them terribly.

As the next few days went by, Hermione stayed in the guest room, only coming out when she needed to go with Minerva to a meeting. That was also the only time that Minerva saw her. She was quickly closing herself down from everyone and the world around her, spending all her time drawing, reading and crying. Minerva didn't know what to do and Albus didn't have any ideas.

A familiar knock on the front door brought Minerva from her thoughts.

"Albus, come in."

"How is she Min?"

"I've not seen her today and she won't talk to me."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I feel terrible Albus. I feel helpless and so very worried that it hurts." Minerva let her tears fall when Albus wrapped his arms gently around her. He knew what she felt for Hermione so he made sure he was there whenever she needed him.

"I'm sure she'll come round, Min."

"I hope so Albus. I can't stand to see her hurt any more."

Albus nodded. "I know Tabby," he whispered.

It brought a ghost of a smile to her face. "You haven't called me that in such a long time."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to start saying it more often."

Minerva grinned. "Will you stay with me tonight, Albus?"

"Of course Minerva. I'll go and get ready while you say goodnight to Hermione."

Minerva nodded and headed for the spare room.

"Hermione?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hermione, please, speak to me."

"Why should I. You're only here 'cause _Albus_ told you to take care of me."

"He didn't mean in that way, honey."

"Then what way did he mean?" Hermione's voice had risen, she didn't seem to care that she was causing the woman in front of her to cry. "You don't care about me or else you would never have agreed to it! You would never have kept me!"

"You're wrong Hermione!" Minerva shouted, effectively stopping Hermione's rant. "I love you," Minerva whispered it so quietly that she wasn't sure if Hermione had heard it. "Good night Miss Granger." Minerva slipped back into her professor persona stopping anything else that Hermione had wanted to say to her.

Hermione just stood there and watched her professor and friend turn around and head for her own bed. She saw Albus pull her into a hug before the door closed behind her. Deciding not to bother with bed, Hermione went into the living room and sat in front of the slowly dying fire. She let her thoughts wonder. The three words that she had only ever dreamed about Minerva saying were dancing in her head and in her heart. She was so confused. She had so much going on inside her head. So many feelings batting around inside of her, she just didn't know what to do. So she sat there and thought of the people she could talk to, the first one to come to mind being Professor Dumbledore.

That morning, Albus was the first to wake and headed to the living room where he found Hermione starring into the now blazing fire.

"Hermione," he whispered and sat in the closest seat to the girl.

"Professor," she whispered back.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the headmaster. "I've upset Minerva and I don't know how to make things better."

"Talk to her, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and thought for a moment. "She said she loves me."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Than speak to her my dear. Go and join her in bed and be there when she wakes up."

"Thanks Professor."

"Please my dear, its Albus."

"Albus."

They bid each other good day and Hermione watched as the headmaster left before she went to join Minerva in her bed. Carefully and silently, she slid under the covers and snuggled close to Minerva. She sighed and closed her eyes for the first time in twenty-four hours. When she felt Minerva's arms wrap tightly around her she slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

Minerva was awoken by the sun shining through a gap in the heavy curtains. She yawned and went to stretch her aching muscles when she realised that she was half being held down by someone. She turned her head and her eyes were wide when saw who was in her arms.

"Hermione," she gasped, startling the young woman from her slumber.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, really I am. I've just been so confused, I didn't know what to do, then I spoke to Albus and I remembered you saying you loved me and I just had to do something. I so sorry," Hermione whispered quickly, wanting desperately for Minerva to forgive her and understand her.

Minerva placed a finger to her lips, effectively stopping her from apologising any more.

"Stop apologising Hermione. You heard what I said last night?" Hermione nodded. "Then you have no reason to apologise for being here."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Minerva."

"It's okay Hermione, really." Minerva wiped away the long tear that had slipped down the young woman's cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first we have breakfast and then we talk."

"Okay," Hermione whispered and silently went to the living room.

Minerva sighed, shrugged on her robe and followed quickly behind her. "Hermione."

"Minerva."

"What do you feel for me Hermione?"

"I thought we were going to have breakfast first?"

Minerva nodded, called an elf-house and ordered breakfast before turning back to Hermione. "Would you answer my question now please?"

"Iloveyou."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"I love you," Hermione whispered as she gazed out the window across the vast castle grounds.

Minerva stood and gently wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist when she saw her shoulders start to shake. "I'm here Hermione. I'm not going any where," Minerva continued to whisper in her ear until she calmed enough to sit and eat the breakfast that had arrived a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Hermione whispered when she had finished her breakfast.

"Whatever for my dear?"

"For breaking down again."

"It's fine dear, it's what I'm here for." Minerva embraced Hermione and smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to have some time alone to think."

"Okay sweetheart."

Hermione stood, wrapped one of Minerva's spare cloaks around her and headed for the astronomy tower. Minerva stayed seated, she herself thinking of what would now happen, not just with her and Hermione, but their positions in the school.

When the sun was replaced by the moon, Hermione still hadn't come back to Minerva's chambers and Minerva was getting increasingly worried. So, she stood and headed for the astronomy tower. She knew that this would be the first place Hermione went to think. Minerva had found her there many a time throughout the past six years.

Minerva gasped when she entered the astronomy tower. Hermione was sat at the edge of the window ledge, her feet hanging over the edge with her head down and her shoulders shaking. Hermione turned round quickly when she heard someone behind her, and she slipped. Minerva rush to her and grabbed hold of her hands. She felt the wards ripple around her; she knew that Albus would soon be there, all they had to do was hold on for a few seconds.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Thanks for all the great reviews guys! All reviews and readers are appreciated! I do so hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I'm not quite sure where it's going. Once again all mistakes are my own. Take care and enjoy this chappie :-D**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Minerva hugged Hermione close to her and rocked back and forth, whispering to her.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't. I was just looking out at the stars." Hermione cried into Minerva's chest.

"I know sweetheart. I know. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Minerva continued to sooth Hermione.

Albus stood a little distance away and watched as Minerva and Hermione cried. He smiled when he saw Minerva place a gentle kiss to Hermione's crown, but that smile soon turned into a frown when he realised what this would mean. He didn't want to break them up. But he couldn't let them have a romantic relationship, not while Hermione was still a student. But the thought of the upcoming war, began to confuse Albus' thoughts and duty. Sighing, Albus decided that he would have to do his duty before he did what he should as a friend.

"Minerva, take Hermione to get checked out at the hospital wing and then come up to my office; the both of you." Albus turned and walked away when he had seen Minerva's nod. Hermione was still clung to Minerva crying.

Half an hour later and Poppy had given Hermione the all clear.

"She's just a bit shaken up is all Minerva, calm down. Stay with her and she'll be fine in a few hours."

"Thank you Poppy."

"It's my job. Now go and see Albus."

Minerva nodded, helped Hermione off the bed and entwined their fingers as they walked up to the Headmaster's office.

Albus left the door to his office open, so once Hermione and Minerva had arrived at the top of the moving staircase, they walked straight in and sat in front of his large desk, which he was sat behind.

"You wanted to see us Albus?"

"Yes Minerva. I have a feeling that the relationship between the two of you is starting to become more than just a student and mentor relationship. As the headmaster of Hogwarts I can't accept it if the two of you enter into a romantic relationship."

"But –"

"I don't care Minerva. It is very clear in the rules that student and staff romantic relationships are forbidden." Albus looked at the two women in front of him over the top of his half moon shaped glasses. They were still holding hands and fresh tears were starting to roll down Hermione's cheeks. "But, as your friend, I will only encourage you."

Minerva nodded. "Isn't there any way that we could embark in a romantic relationship?"

"Keep it discrete. Hermione is of age so I don't see any problems arising, but if I, or anyone else catchs wind of it, then there is nothing I can do as the Headmaster to keep it from the governors."

"I understand Albus."

"Where will I stay if we're in a romantic relationship?" It was a small whisper and the first time Hermione had spoken after leaving the safety of Minerva's arms and the astronomy tower.

"Minerva has a spare room and there is a door that leads onto the seventh floor from her study. You can stay there as long as no one finds out. I was going to give you your own set of rooms any way."

"Thank you, Sir."

Albus nodded. "Now off to bed with the both of you."

"Thank you so much Albus." Minerva hugged Albus briefly but strongly, before holding Hermione's hand once more and leading the way back to _their_ chambers.

The next morning and Hermione was the first to awake. She sat herself in front of the fire for half an hour before deciding the call a house-elf to help her with breakfast so that she could treat Minerva. _If we're going to do this, then I might as well make sure it was the right choice for Minerva _Hermione thought as she walked into the master bedroom with a tray holding two breakfast's on. Instead of shouting Minerva to wake her, she pulled up all her Gryffindor courage and placed a kiss to her cheek after brushing a lose raven lock behind her ear.

Minerva stirred and smiled as she leaned into Hermione's touch. "Morning Mia," she whispered sleepily.

"Morning." Hermione tried to think of a pet name for the gorgeous witch in front of her, but nothing came to mind. "I made us breakfast," Hermione whispered shyly.

"Come sit down then." Minerva patted the bed next to her and Hermione sat down, balancing the tray between them.

An hour later both women had finished eating and were now chatting.

"That was lovely, thank you, Mia."

"It's okay."

"Is there anything you would like to do for the rest of the week before lessons start?"

"Spend time with you."

Minerva smiled and opened her arms. Slowly, Hermione slid across the bed and rested her head on Minerva's chest, arms wrapped around her waist. She was a little tense until she felt Minerva's arms tighten around her.

"Thank you 'Erva."

"Whatever for?"

"Accepting me."

"How could I not?"

Hermione shrugged and closed her eyes. She felt so safe in Minerva's arms. All other thoughts were pushed from her mind as she felt her breath even out. Minerva smiled and sent the tray that was sat at the edge of the bed to the kitchens before sliding them both down the bed. She held Hermione in her arms and let her mind wander to the days ahead.

Before either women knew it, the week was over and Minerva was handing out timetables to her cubs. Hermione looked at hers and smiled when she saw she had double transfiguration last ... and with was expecting Albus to be her transfiguration professor, so she looked up to Albus and smiled at him as a way of thanks. He nodded and Hermione turned back to studying her timetable.

Lunch came and Hermione was just as happy as she was when she awoke that morning in Minerva's arms. She ate very little at lunch as she was anxious to get to her next lesson, which was also her last of the day. She eventually gave up on eating and quickly walked from the Great Hall with a slight spring to her step.

Up at the head table, Albus was smiling to himself as he watched Hermione half skip, half walk out of the hall. He knew how happy Minerva was as he had caught her humming to herself as she was walking down to breakfast that morning. He still wasn't quite sure if he had done the right thing, but he was sure he would soon find that out. _Hopefully I've made the right choice._ It wasn't very often that Albus doubted himself, but when he put the life of his best friend and star student on the line, he really didn't know what to do.

"You're early Miss Granger."

"I know Professor, I just couldn't wait to come here."

"Always the star pupil." Minerva looked up from her paper work and smiled at the young woman in front of her. "How are you feeling Mia?"

"I'm good. Didn't feel much like eating though." Hermione hung her head; her happy mood quickly left her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Minerva asked sweetly as she sat next to Hermione at her desk.

"I miss my parents and my friends," she whispered.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Minerva placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

After a few moments, Hermione smiled and sniffled a little. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologise."

Hermione smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to Minerva's cheek. Minerva smiled back and did the same before standing.

"Get your books and wand out, everyone else will be here soon."

Hermione nodded and Minerva winked. They had both talked earlier that day about keeping their actions in check as neither of them could let slip about their feelings toward each other.

Soon after Minerva had seated herself back behind her desk, the classroom started to fill. Hermione buried her nose into one of the many books on her table until Minerva stood and got the attention of the class.

As usual, Hermione finished both the practical and written part of the lesson well within the two hours that was set. This time though, instead of reading as she usually did, she decided to write a letter while Minerva marked her essay. She set a charm on the paper so anyone other than herself and the one it was intended for would only see extra notes. Five minutes before the end of the lessons, Minerva handed back Hermione her essay and set the homework to the rest of the class. The bell went and as Hermione walked passed Minerva, she slipped the letter into her hand. Hermione practically skipped out of the classroom leaving Minerva a little dazed.

Sitting behind her desk, Minerva slowly opened the folded letter.

_Dearest Erva,_

_I know you were probably expecting me to stay after the lesson today, but I didn't want to raise suspicions. If you come to our chambers five minutes before dinner, I'd like to show you something that would be best to be kept quiet. I love you Erva and I hope you will forgive me for not telling you sooner._

_All my love,_

_Mia x_

Minerva sat and gazed into space, she didn't know what to do. She had wanted to keep Hermione back at the end of the lesson, but she had decided not to for the same reason Hermione had written down. Minerva placed the letter from her love into her pocket and she started to mark terribly written essays, but her mind still wandered to what Hermione would show her when she arrived in their chambers.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sat in the castle library when a large snowy owl landed on her arm. Hermione gazed at it with a frown as it held out its leg.

"Thank you," she whispered as she fed it a owl treat. Hermione starred at it as the owl sat on the desk in front of her and waited for her reply. Slowly, she broke the unfamiliar seal and read the neat scrawl.

_Mione,_

_I know we said we wouldn't get in touch, but I couldn't help it. Ron's driving me crazy! We're missing you so much, but we understand that you needed to go back to Hogwarts. Is there anything new happening there? How's Gin? I know you're probably busy, but we need your help, I've enclosed our notes. Please let us know what you think..._

_Take care X_

Hermione wiped away the lone tear had made its way down her cheek as she thought of her friends. Ginny had hardly spoken to her since they arrived back at the castle because Hermione always had to have either a member of staff around or be in the common room, but sharing rooms with Minerva meant that she very rarely went into the common room. She had no idea what she could write to Harry.

Hermione had sat at her desk with a quill in hand and a blank piece of parchment on the smooth surface. She had read over the notes, but need more time to research. _That's where I'll start._

Hermione started to scribble on the rough page and was soon finished. She thought the boys would think she had written them an essay, but she thought it was just short enough for them. Although the one thing that she desperately wanted to tell them, she couldn't just in case the letter fell into the wrong hands. Before she sent it off with the owl, Hermione put the same charm on it as she had done Minerva's letter earlier that day. After watching the owl fly off, she glanced at the clock that was hung above her desk and gasped. Minerva was due in their chambers in a few minutes.

"Hermione?" Minerva called from the living room two minutes later.

"In here." Hermione called back.

Minerva embraced Hermione when she found her in the master bedroom. "You wanted to show me something?"

Hermione nodded. "Can you sit on the bed with me please?"

Minerva complied but raised an eyebrow once they were both seated.

Hermione took a deep breath and got Minerva to look at her. Once she had Minerva's full attention she closed her eyes. Surprised, Minerva gasped. She had no idea what to think. What to feel...

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A / N : Thanks for all the great reviews! I have decided to post a day early this week so that you can stop balancing on the edges of your seats :-)**_

_**Please let me know if you want me to carry on with this fic or leave it here ... I'm having a few problems writing the next chapter so if you do want to see more, please feel free to send me you ideas. Take care x**_

* * *

Chapter Four

In place of Hermione sat a small silver tabby kitten. She looked up expectantly at Minerva, waiting for her to explode, but it never came, instead a tear splash on her little head as she was picked up.

Minerva stroked the little kitten from nose to tail before turning into her own cat form. She sat down and watched as Hermione tried to catch her flicking tail. Minerva mentally smiled and continued to watch the little kitten, so many thoughts were going through her head, the only reason she was in her cat form was because the tears weren't as noticeable.

Hermione snuggled close to Minerva and closed her eyes. She was so very worried at what Minerva would say that she was happy to stay in her cat form for the rest of the year. Instead, she followed Minerva's lead and transformed back into her human form.

Hermione ended up in Minerva's lap and quickly moved off, wanting to be able to run if Minerva was angry or upset or both. After a long pregnant silence, Minerva spoke.

"I'm so proud Mia."

"Really?"

Minerva nodded. "But I want you to promise me something." She waited for Hermione to nod before carrying on. "I want you to promise that you won't transform unless I'm with you and that you won't walk around the castle like it."

"I promise, but why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you." Minerva looked at Hermione, fear shining bright in her eyes.

"I promise Minerva." Hermione slid closer to Minerva and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I scared you," she whispered.

Minerva wrapped her arms around her love. "There's no need to apologise Mia, I'm always going to be scared or worried; I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Minerva and Hermione had dinner in their chambers, they curled up on the sofa afterwards, Minerva protectively holding Hermione in her arms. Hermione felt so safe that she let the warmth of the blazing fire and the safety of her love's arms sooth her so nothing was in her mind. Minerva smiled and let her mind wander as she held Hermione. She had often dreamed of holding her girl, but she never thought it would ever happen. But the thought of the looming war quickly brought Minerva's mood down and Hermione's soon after.

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Hermione. She went to her lessons but as the work had started to pile up, the time she could spend with Minerva was slowly becoming nothing. Hermione was getting stressed and it was only the first week back. If the circumstances were the same as every other year, then she wouldn't have a problem, but the mood of the castle was gloomy and the one person that could make her feel better was having to do extra work for Dumbledore and wasn't arriving back to their rooms until the early hours of the morning when Hermione was already asleep. She was slowly starting to get cranky. She was getting less sleep every night and she was starting to snap at anyone who tried to speak to her.

Minerva too was getting cranky. She had to run the school, teach her classes and keep her cubs in line all in twenty-four hours. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Hermione, to sit down with a cup of tea and talk about everything and nothing.

The following two weeks passed in the same manner for Hermione and Minerva. They had to catch glimpses of each other across the Great Hall or classroom every day. That was until Minerva called Hermione to stay behind after class one Monday afternoon.

Once the classroom was empty, Hermione asked; "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Minerva stood and went over to the window. "I've missed you Mia," she whispered.

"I've missed you too 'Erva." Hermione left her bag on the table and wrapped her arms gently around Minerva's waist. "Want to skip dinner and spend some time with me?"

"I'd love to Hermione, but Albus has gone out again." Minerva sighed and hung her head. "So much for a romantic relationship, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologise Minerva. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too." Minerva smiled and turned in Hermione's arms and wrapped her arms loosely around her shoulders.

Neither woman knew who closed the gap between them; all they registered was that their lips were brushing against each other lightly. Slowly it grew into something more passionate and tongues duelled. When the need for oxygen became too great, they carefully broke apart, each looking a little ruffled as they rested their foreheads together. Gentle smiles graced their lips.

"What do we do now?" Hermione whispered.

"We attend dinner and then spend the evening together."

"I'd like that." Hermione lightly kissed Minerva again before collecting her bag and heading down to the Great Hall, adjusting her clothing on the way.

Minerva continued to gaze at the door with a silly grin on her face. She had dreamed of that for months, and now it had finally happened. _I better start taking her out on dates._ She smiled until the other part of her brain kicked in; _don't go forgetting about the upcoming war._

Shaking her head, Minerva straightened her clothes and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione's hand brushed against her own as she passed her in the entrance hall. Minerva opened the large oak doors and everyone followed her in for dinner. Throughout the meal, Hermione and Minerva kept glancing at each other as they talked to their neighbours. Both were on cloud nine and had no intentions of coming down any time soon.

"Hermione, wait!"

"What is it Ginny I have to be somewhere." Hermione turned on her heel, not noticing that Minerva was stood just around the corner listening.

"Have I done something wrong Hermione? You haven't spoken to me since you get that letter from Harry and Ron."

"I've been busy Gin, we all have."

"I know Hermione, but until this week you've been cold towards everyone."

"I'm sorry Gin I am, but I'm still trying to adjust. You don't know how hard it is Gin. You have all your friends and family and parents that are there for you. Who do I have?" Hermione's voice started to wobble.

Ginny hung her head; knowing that she hadn't been a very good friend to Hermione since they had arrived back at school. Thinking on it, Ginny hadn't noticed anyone other than Professor McGonagall spend time with her. "No-one," she whispered guiltily.

"Exactly." Hermione spun on her heel and quickly walked away, leaving Ginny starring at the floor and Minerva starring after her.

Hermione walked as quickly as she could to the spare room in their chambers. It seemed that the slightest of things was dragging her good mood away from her quicker than she could say 'Quidditch'.

"Hermione!" Minerva called when she entered their chambers. "Mia!" Minerva continued to shout as she went through the rooms and checked each one, there was no sign of Hermione in any of them, not even the spare room.

Thinking fast, Minerva transformed into her feline form and found Hermione's scent, she followed it and found Hermione in her feline form curled up in the corner of the walk-in wardrobe, shivering. Minerva gently picked her up after transforming back and taking her into the living room. She sat on the floor and held Hermione close to her, a lone tear trickled down her cheek and splashed on Hermione's head. The little kitten looked up and blinked before closing her eyes. Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk, she just wanted to think.

"I know you feel like no-body's there for you Hermione, but I am. I know I haven't been around much lately, but I do love you ... with everything that I am. I promise you I'm going to start spending more time with you. Paying more attention to you rather than the job. Please forgive me Hermione, I haven't exactly been the best partner as of late." A few tears slipped down her cheeks and splashed again on Hermione.

Hermione looked up again and watched as tear after tear slipped down her loves face. She decided that she would transform back. So, she moved to the side of her lover and transformed back into her human form, not knowing what to say, she gently pulled Minerva into her arms and whispered lovingly to her, reassuring her that she was there, that she had always been there.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am."

"It's not your fault Minerva. You can't help the fact that the Headmaster leaves at the blink of an eye and you have to do everything."

"I still should have made time for you."

"And I could have made time for you." Hermione sighed. "I've not been myself lately Erva. The slightest word or action will bring my good mood crashing to the ground like it did today. I've not been sleeping very well, if at all. I'm tired and I'm cranky and I just want you to hold me."

"Then that is what I shall do. Tonight you will have my full attention."

"What if someone needs you?"

"Unless it is a dire emergency, then it can wait."

Hermione nodded. "I love you Erva."

"And I love you too Mia." Minerva placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she rested her head on her shoulder.

That night, Hermione and Minerva sat on the sofa in front of the blazing fire, they were silent at first, having to get comfortable around each other again, then conversation flowed easily between them. They talked about the upcoming year and what would happen when Hermione eventually finished her schooling at Hogwarts.

"I'd like to be a teacher, as you know from our career meeting in my fifth year, but I'd like to go into Potions first and then Transfiguration, instead of just Transfiguration."

Minerva nodded. "You'd have to be an apprentice from at the very least two years."

"I was thinking of asking you and Professor Snape."

"It's worth a try with Severus and you're more than welcome to work under me."

Hermione giggled, she had caught onto Minerva's double meaning. She may be of age, but unlike the other two in the trio, Hermione was yet to explore that area of life.

When Hermione had calmed down, Minerva started to speak; "Hermione, there's a week break coming up and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me?"

"I don't know. I kinda want to spend some time with Ginny and the others here. Ginny's right with what she said earlier, I haven't been a very good friend as of late."

"We've all been busy sweetheart, you can't blame yourself. Plus, any good friend would forgive you for something that isn't your fault and would understand, or at least try to understand what you're going through."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I just want to have a few friends that I can sit by in class or spend time with while you're teaching. But it's so hard. My mood changes so quick and I have to be in sight of a member of staff at all times. I hate having a price on my head. I hate feeling so alone and I hate having to look over my shoulder every five minutes, even when I'm in the walls of the castle."

"I understand Mia, I really do. I was a little older than you when I had a price put on my head. I had to spend all my spare time with Albus and I had to spend every single second of the school day with Popp and Rolanda. I know It's hard, but it does get easier as you get older. I still have that price on my head, when I'm out I still look over my shoulder, not as often as what I used to, but I still do it."

"How did you start to get over it?"

"I had my friends and my school work. I started researching topics that i found interesting and I even starting writing my own articles. I submersed myself into the things that make me happy, and now I can add one more thing to that list."

"What?"

"Who," Minerva whispered and pressed a light kiss to Hermione's lips.

Hermione smiled against Minerva's lips and sighed. "I wish we could spend more nights like this."

"So do I." Minerva stood and held Hermione's hand. "Come to bed with me?"

Hermione smiled shyly and stood. Minerva led her to the bedroom. Together, they curled under the duvet and slept. Hermione was safely encased in Minerva's arms throughout the night.

To Be Continued ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A / N : Thanks for all the great reviews and to everyone who is reading along. I would also like to thank and Angel JJK for helping with my writers block on this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The weeks until the week break passed fairly quickly for the two lovebirds. They continued to spend at the very least one night together without any interruptions. Hermione was starting to feel a little safer and Minerva had agreed to allow her time to herself during the break so she could spend time with her friends, the only compromise being that she stayed within the school grounds. Hermione had eagerly agreed and on the very first day of the break, Hermione ran up to Ginny and gave her the biggest hug she could muster.

"Wow! What did I do to deserve that?" Ginny asked shocked at her friend's actions.

"Minerva has allowed me time with no watchers so that I can spend time with you this week."

"Can we have a sleep over?"

"That might be pushing it, but I'll ask anyway."

"Yay," Ginny squealed. "I have my 'Mione back."

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend again. "Want to go and skip rocks along the lake?"

"Sure."

Minerva stood by her office window and watched as the two friends frolicked and played as if they had no cares in the world. Minerva smiled and was very tempted to go and join in, but she had promised Hermione that she wouldn't interfere for the entire week. They had agreed that they would spend the nights together and the Saturday when Ginny was going to Hogsmeade. There was a niggling worry that she couldn't get rid of though.

Hermione's good mood carried on for days. She knew that Minerva had watched her every now and then, but she didn't mind, it gave her a sense of safety and love. She had asked about having a sleepover with Ginny, but she had to let the other girl down, not because Minerva had said no, but because Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, he had said that it would be too dangerous to let anyone into their private chambers. Although the regulations and rules that Dumbledore had placed didn't stop those within the grounds doing anything to her.

Two months later (December 12th)

It was just five days until the Christmas break and ever since that first break at the beginning of October Hermione had been growing colder and colder. She very rarely spoke to anyone and she had slowly stopped spending time with Minerva. She started to snap at everybody and stopped speaking completely in all her classes. Minerva didn't know what was happening to her, but one day she was so very loving towards her and didn't want to leave her side, the next she was pushing her away as far as she could. So, baffled, Minerva headed to see Albus during one of her free periods. She needed answers and knew he was the only one who could give them to her.

"Albus!"

"Minerva calm down, what's wrong?"

"I want to know what's going on with my Hermione."

"Ah."

"I know you know something old man, so tell me!" Minerva had intended to go and have a calm talk with the Headmaster, but she was growing increasingly worried. Hermione hasn't spoken a single word to anyone for nearly a week.

"Tabby, shh." Albus pulled her into his arms, only then did Minerva realise that she was crying. "I'll tell you what I know, but only if you calm down.

Minerva nodded and sat on the sofa next to the blazing fire, taking deep breaths. Albus sat next to her and held her hand. They sat in silence for a few moments, both getting ready for the upcoming conversation.

"What do you want to know Minerva?"

"Why is Hermione acting the way she is?"

"I cannot be completely certain, but I'm sure she has a spell of some description attached to her. And for your next question, all we can do is let it ware off, how long that will take depends on the strength of the caster."

"Is there anything I could try to bring her back to me?"

"Be yourself, perhaps keep her by your side all night?"

"Okay. Thank you Albus."

"Not at all my dear," Albus whispered as they embraced.

Minerva smiled and walked at a more normal pace back to her classroom. She had Hermione next for transfiguration and she was going to make her talk in the lesson if she wanted to or not.

Half way through the lesson and as usual, Hermione at finished her work and handed it in. Once every one had finish Minerva started a discussion on human transfiguration.

"Now, who can tell me _why_ human transfiguration is so difficult?" Not a single hand rose. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up from her note book and shook her head. People started talking and whispering; never before had the great know-it-all shook her head at a teacher. Over the past few weeks she just sat at the back of the classroom, almost invisible to the teacher.

"Are you saying that you don't know the answer, Miss Granger?" Again, Hermione shook her head. "So if you know the answer can you please tell the rest of us?" her voice was strict and left no room for argument or negotiations.

"Human transfiguration is so difficult because when you transfigure an object you change its form not its base form (what makes it what it is). To successfully transfigure a human you have to change its base form, just not completely. You can also transform any object, living or otherwise; this completely changes the base form meaning that you cannot change it back to its original form. This takes more magic that transfiguration and only a small number of magical folk can do this, including Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Minerva nodded. "That is true, mostly." Hermione's eyes shone for the first time in months, but Minerva continued with the lesson, if Hermione was truly interested in debating and learning more then she would either stay after the lesson or come to her after dinner.

The later was to be true as after dinner that day, Hermione sat down next to Minerva on the sofa, she waited for Minerva to place her book on the side table before she turned to her.

"Why is it true mostly?"

"Before we get right in, why don't you tell me why you've been so cold towards everyone? Towards me?"

"I don't know, I don't always feel in control of my actions." Hermione hung her head. "How bad have I been?"

"You've not spent any time with me for nearly two months and you stopped talking all together a week ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault."

Hermione nodded. "Would Professor Dumbledore know what to do?"

"I've already spoken to him, he has said that we just need to wait for it to ware off."

Again, Hermione nodded, "Can I spend the night with you today?"

"If you want to."

Hermione smiled and moved a little closer, Minerva hesitated for a moment, but then brought her close to her side. "Now, I believe you wanted to discuss human transfiguration and transformation." Hermione eagerly nodded and the two sat there for hours chatting and debating, making up for lost time.

Christmas break

"Are you going anywhere tomorrow, Mia?"

"No. I have no where to go." Hermione hung her head.

"Want to spend it with me and Albus at my manor?"

"Albus?"

"Yes, he's come and stayed with me for as long as I can remember, even when I was a child he stayed at the manor."

"Really?"

Minerva nodded, "So what do you say?"

"Can I think about it please?"

"Of course." Minerva didn't know what else to say, surely if Hermione truly loved her, then she wouldn't mind Albus staying. She pushed her worries to the back of her busy mind, she would deal with them at a later date.

Hermione kissed Minerva on the cheek before heading out to the astronomy tower.

Albus felt the wards on the astronomy tower wobble and knew that Hermione was up there thinking. He decided that he would pay her a short visit and make sure she was alright.

"Miss Granger," Albus whispered into the silent tower. He looked around and spotted the girl sat at the window ledge again, but her feet were firmly under her.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"What are you doing up here my dear?"

"I need time and space to think."

"Ah, Minerva asked you to join us at the manor?"

Hermione nodded. "I want to spend the holiday with her, I love her, but I don't know if I can be myself with you there as well Sir." She took a deep breath. "I saw you the night before I stopped talking, holding her in your arms like a lover. You kissed her hair and whispered to her. It broke my heart to see her in your arms." Tears had started to fall down her cheeks. "I don't think I could survive seeing that again."

Albus sat next to her and brought her into his arms. "Then I shall make sure I keep my hands to myself, but you must understand Hermione, that Minerva and I have been very good friends since she was your age."

"I know, Headmaster, I just find it so hard to see her being held by someone else."

"I understand Hermione, I really do. I used to feel like that when Minerva held my wife like that before she died." Hermione gasped and looked at Dumbledore, her eyes wide. "Yes Miss Granger, I had a wife. My manor is too big for just me, so I spend Christmas with Minerva and she used to spend it with myself and Marie, it's sort of a tradition that we've had since her sixth year."

Hermione nodded. She understood everything now, and she knew that is she needed to talk to someone and she felt that she couldn't speak to Minerva, that she could go to Dumbledore.

"Now, why don't you go and tell our dear Minerva that you have decided to stay with us for Christmas." Hermione nodded. "And don't worry dear, I'll make sure you and Minerva have privacy and I promise I'll try not to walk in on anything."

Hermione giggled and stood. "Thank you Albus."

"Not at all my dear, now run along."

Hermione hesitated before hugging Albus and quickly heading back to Minerva.

Minerva was sat on the sofa starring into the fire when Hermione came into the rooms.

"Minerva," she whispered, not wanting to startle the gorgeous witch.

"Hermione, you're back."

"Of course I am; I'll always come back to you." Hermione sat next to Minerva and hugged her close, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You seem happy?"

"I've decided to stay with you and Albus at the manor for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Albus paid me a visit while I was up in the astronomy tower and explained to me why he stays with you over Christmas. Any way, it'll be fun." Hermione grinned but Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea love, you have no idea."

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A / N : Thanks so much for all the reviews and for reading along with this. I am soooo very sorry for not posting this last chapter on time. I've not long ago broke up with my boyfriend (now ex) and was too down to write. I hope this is up to your standards. Milk and chocolate chip cookies for all that review!**_

* * *

Chapter Six

Hermione sat on the sofa in the living room in McGonagall Manor trying to contain her laughter as Albus rolled about on the floor. Minerva was sat across from her in her chair shaking her head.

"Get used to this love, you'll be seeing a lot of it."

"What is he doing?" she managed to get out between giggles.

"Playing with a ball of wool, he tried to knit a pair of woolly socks and _some how_ ended up down there." Minerva pointed to the floor where Albus was still 'playing'.

Hermione giggled and moved to sit on the arm of the chair. Minerva put down what she was working on and grabbed her love's hand. Smiling, Hermione brushed her lips against Minerva's temple and whispered in her ear.

"Fancy leaving him down here and going upstairs?"

"Yes," Minerva whispered and stood.

The pair looked at Albus, giggled and walked off to Minerva's bedroom to get some privacy.

Minerva lay on the bed on her side and looked up at her lover. "Join me?"

Hermione smiled and Minerva pulled her down into her arms. They brushed their lips together and giggled when they pulled apart. Hermione felt like a naughty school girl. Minerva pecked Hermione on the head and let her hands roam over her body, as they brushed her breast; Hermione moaned and tightened her grip on Minerva. Smiling, Minerva continued to roll her hands over her love's body, pulling moans and groans of pleasure from her body as she writhed underneath her. It was when Hermione's hands started to roam that Minerva realised what they were doing and pulled away and was on the other side of the room in a blink of an eye.

"Erva," Hermione whispered, not understanding what had just happened.

Minerva stood at the large window and tried to hold back the tears, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She need to clear her mind, she didn't want anything to spoil their first Christmas together as a couple. Yet she wanted their first time to be special.

Albus walked past the master bedroom and heard crying. Intent on there not to be _any_ crying this Christmas, he walked in, through Minerva over his shoulder a briskly walked out. Hermione laughed as Minerva screamed for her to help. For hours Albus kept Minerva by his side and hid from Hermione who was trying so very hard to find her lover.

The days quickly went by and Christmas Eve was soon upon them. Hermione sat down in front of the fire in the living room and waited for Minerva to come and join her. They had the manor to themselves that day as Albus had to go and do some work had Hogwarts.

"Good morning Love," Minerva whispered as she sat behind Hermione, her legs either side of her.

"Good morning Erva. How are you feeling this morning?" Hermione was concerned knowing that Minerva had cried herself to sleep the previous night and had not allowed Hermione in until she was fully asleep.

"I have a headache, both nothing I can't deal with."

"I'm glad to hear, but perhaps you should take a potion?"

"Can't stand the things. It's nothing major Mia, I'll live." Minerva placed a kiss on Hermione's shoulder before wrapped her arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked attentively.

"What about?"

"What happened on our first day here."

"I thought Albus said there would be no tears this year."

"He did Minerva, but you've already broken that rule."

Minerva hung her head. "What do you want to know?" she asked sounding slightly broken.

Hermione heard the tone of Minerva's voice but decided she would ask now and comfort later. "Why did you pull away?"

"Because I want our first time to be special."

"It would have been."

"No Hermione, it wouldn't have been because it would have been a heat of the moment thing, and I don't want the first time to make love to be like that. I want you to enjoy it and remember it. I want to be able to spend hours pleasuring you, not minutes and with Albus in the manor, we're sure to get interrupted."

"The why not right now?" Hermione turned her head and started nipping on her love's neck.

Minerva gasped and tried her best to ignore what Hermione was doing to her. "No, stop."

Hermione did and drew back, she understood what Minerva had said but she didn't understand why not now.

Minerva kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry my love, but I don't think this is the right time or place."

"Then when Minerva?"

"Please wait Hermione, please."

Hermione looked up at her love and saw that tears were slowly making her way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered before standing and running for the safety of her bedroom or some other corner of the manor that she could lock herself in for the day.

Minerva sighed and gazed into the fire. She didn't know that Hermione was so desperate to get her into bed. She rubbed her temples and tried to think happy thoughts, but all she wanted to do was to go and hold her lover. To protect her and give her everything she wants, but she knew she had to wait. She couldn't and wouldn't let their first time be in the heat of the moment. Afterwards yes, she didn't have a problem with that, but it would also be Hermione's first time _ever_ and Minerva wouldn't be able to live with herself if Hermione regretted losing her virginity the way she did. Perhaps she had to explain to Hermione why they were waiting in more detail, perhaps she had been a bit vague with the whole 'I want it to be special' thing. Nodding, she stood and headed for Hermiones' room knowing that that would be the first place that she went.

She knocked and waited for a reply, when she got none, she tried the door and surprisingly found it unlocked and unwarded to her.

"Hermione," she whispered. A sob from the far corner of the room by the balcony caught her attention and she went and brought Hermione into her arms. She whispered soothing words to her and rock her back a forth, ignoring the times when Hermione beat her with her fists, even though it started to irritate her wounds from fifth year. "I'm sorry my love. I want you to enjoy _your_ first time. I deeply regret my first time with someone it was painful and he didn't care for me when the pain brought me to tears. I want you to enjoy your first time with someone, even if that means waiting a while so that you can scream and cry as much as you want instead of having to hold it in because there are others around."

When Minerva finished talking, Hermione nodded and wiped away her tear tracks. "I completely understand now Minerva and I won't push you any more."

"Thank you Mia. Now, on a brighter note, do you want to come and make chocolate mousse before we have to have lunch?"

Hermione nodded her agreement and they headed to the kitchen.

That night when Albus came home, he was pleasantly surprised to have a large bowl of chocolate mousse shoved into his hands. They each ate their share before heading off to bed early.

As usual, on Christmas day Albus was the first the wake, and as usual, when Albus was awake, everyone had to get up. Minerva and Hermione sighed and dragged themselves from the warmth of their bed promising each other that they would spend the afternoon together.

Albus sat in front of the tree like an excited little child who was waiting for his parents before ripping the paper from his gifts. Minerva giggled and Hermione smiled at the sight so and sat themselves on the sofa. Both were still in their night ware and Hermione curled up to Minerva who held her close.

"Go on Albus," Minerva sighed.

Excited, Albus dove straight in and opened each and every one of his presents after quickly seeing who they were from.

Twenty minutes later, and a large pile of gifts were sat in front of him:

An extra large box of Honeydukes sweets from Hermione, fluffy pink socks from Minerva, a brightly coloured Weasley jumper with a large 'A' on the front from Molly and a large pile of books from members of Hogwarts staff and the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Minerva slowly summoned their gifts to them, not in any rush to finish opening them.

Minerva got:

A large cat locket with a small round one attached from Albus, a communication book from Fred and George, a green Weasley jumper with a large 'M' on the front from Molly, a ball of wool from Severus and various gifts from staff at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. She left the two gifts from Hermione wrapped, not wanting to open them with Albus around.

Hermione got:

A quill and ink set from Harry, paints and canvas from Ron, a red Weasley jumper from Molly, a communication book from Fred and George, rare potions books from Severus, a large box of Honeydukes sweets from Albus and a mother and daughter locket from her mother Jean Granger. She too had left her gifts from her lover unopened.

Albus glanced at the two and quietly and quickly left to find a place where he could sit and eat his sweets uninterrupted, leaving the two lovers alone to open their last gifts from each other. Minerva noticed and smiled at Albus as he paced her.

"Do you want to open yours first Erva?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva nodded and reached for the bigger of the two wrapped boxes she had left. She carefully peeled the paper back, careful not to rip the emerald green wrapping. She gasped when she saw what was lay inside; a heart shaped mirror with a rose and leaves etched along the bottom and the message 'Minerva I love you now more than forever' etched into the middle in elegant writing that was identical to Hermione's.

"I love it Mia."

Hermione blushed and Minerva brought her lips against her love's. Breaking apart when the need for air was too great, Hermione whispered, "Open the other one as well."

Nodding, gently she scooped the small package into her hands and went through the same process as she did with her other one. In her hands, she held two glass tabby cats who were walking around each other lovingly.

"They're beautiful Mia," Minerva gasped. "What do they do?"

"One in connect to you and the other to me. I was thinking we could keep them with us at all times so we know how the other is thinking and with the communication books that Fred and George gave us, we'll be able to get hold of each other within seconds." Hermione had pointed to each tabby so Minerva knew who was who and passed Hermione the one that was attached to her.

"Remind me to thank the Weasley twins next time I see them for the books, they will come in most helpful." Minerva grinned and once again closed the gap between them, this time briefly. "Open yours love."

Hermione shyly nodded and performed the exact same routine on her gift as Minerva had hers.

"Oh Merlin, it's beautiful Minerva, how on earth did you afford it?"

"With ease love."

Hermione smiled widely at the small piece of jewellery in her hands. Minerva gently lifted it from the box and placed it around Hermione's neck. Hermione looked down and admired the white gold heart shaped locket with engraved yellow gold rose and 'I love you'. Inside there was a moving photo of Hermione and Minerva sat under the oak tree by the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

"Every time you open it there will be a different photo on the inside, some magic, some muggle."

"I love it, thank you." Hermione threw herself into Minerva arms and kissed her passionately.

"Calmed down love," Minerva whispered and pointed at the glass cats that were now in Minerva's lap and eagerly trying to please each other. Hermione giggled and pulled Cat Minerva away from Cat Hermione, effectively breaking the two apart.

That night, needless to say, Albus was kicked out of the manor, and even though just that morning Minerva had been telling Hermione it wasn't the right time for them, she felt that it would be a perfect way to end their first and perfect Christmas together. That night, neither women got much sleep but where glowing when they woke the next morning.

Their relationship had transformed from that of a teacher/student to friendship to lovers. Hermione and Minerva both reflected back on those first seven years of knowing each other as the years of togetherness grew in number and neither regretted a single thing.


End file.
